fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kazooie
Kazooie is a red-crested breegull and one of the two titular protagonists of the Banjo-Kazooie series. Kazooie lives within a blue backpack often carried by her best friend Banjo, which she rarely leaves. Though the bird and bear are very different characters, Kazooie greatly treasures her friendship with Banjo and rarely speaks rudely to him. According to Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Kazooie and Banjo met when the latter found the breegull in a backpack on Breegull Beach. After this chance meeting the two became close friends and began to live together at Spiral Mountain. Physical Appearance Kazooie is a red-crested breegull, who often stands in a hunched-over position. A rather large bird, Kazooie is almost entirely red in colour, with yellow accentuating the tips of her wings and tail, the plumage on her head, and chest. Aside from this, Kazooie has green eyes and a yellow beak, the latter tipped orange in a way that resembles lipstick. Despite her large size, Kazooie appears to fit inside of Banjo's backpack with ease and no discomfort. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Kazooie instead has orange feathers, as the game features a more subdued colour palette. Additionally, some later renders, such as those for the aforementioned game and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, show that Kazooie has short black eyelashes around the tops of her eyes. Personality Compared to the kindhearted and easygoing Banjo, Kazooie is a rowdy and rude bird. Blunt, wisecracking, sassy, and hot-tempered, Kazooie is quick to point out the flaws and quirks of others and will often mock them for this. Though she is foul-mouthed, this may be due to the fact that many other characters speak poorly of her as well, and has been referred to as Banjo's "strange friend" by Bottles and "the filthy feathered one" by Mumbo Jumbo. Her friendship and loyalty to Banjo may be derived from how the bear rarely insults or speaks poorly of anyone, and apologizes whenever he should do so. Regardless, upon Banjo's words, Kazooie will stop being rude without question. Kazooie is one who enjoys adventures, and loves the excitement of the unknown. This is especially prominent, as even though she appears to dislike the company of Banjo's sister Tooty, she willingly goes along with Banjo to save his sister. Kazooie also appears to hate being lazy and being bored, as it was at her insistence that she and Banjo kept training between the events of Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, keeping their skills in check should another adventure arise. She also suggested the same following the events of Banjo-Tooie, though Banjo refused to do so, leading to the lazy life of playing video games and eating pizza that is shown at the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Despite Kazooie's rude personality and love for adventure, it does not mean she is not kindhearted as well. While she can often be annoyed by Banjo's willingness to assist everyone who may be in need, Kazooie has a strong sense of justice and desires to be a hero to many. She takes pleasure in taking down Gruntilda and her minions. Game Appearances Jake's Super Smash Bros. Kazooie appears in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as a playable character, acting as a tag-team alongside Banjo. Though Banjo is the character predominantly controlled by the player, Kazooie is the one who performs many of the duo's special attacks. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Showtime Kazooie appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Showtime as the main playable character alongside Banjo. After coming home to Spiral Mountain after being invited to Super Smash Bros., she and Banjo decide to watch TV, and see a commercial for a new game called Kazo-Banjooie, which is clearly ripping them off. The duo go to see what happened, only to find that Gruntilda bought the rights to the Banjo-Kazooie series, and plans to reboot it and wipe the duo off the face of the map as revenge for her previous defeats. Banjo and Kazooie come up with a plan to get the rights to the series back, and they recruit Tooty, Bottles, and Mumbo Jumbo to help them make a new game. Gallery Trivia * Kazooie's species, the Breegull, is not a real type of bird. * Though Kazooie is named after the , she is often instead seen playing a . It is possible this is intentional, as "bugle" sounds quite similar to "Breegull." }} Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Partners Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Protagonists Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters